


The One With the Dog Wedding

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Based on a prompt fromthis list: "our weirdo friends are throwing a wedding for their dogs and we both got dragged along."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/110867273835/ljummen-someone-please-just-write-me-some).

"This is ridiculous," Stiles said.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've said that four times. _Today_."

"Because it is!" Stiles flailed. "Your sister and Lydia are marrying off their dogs. Their _dogs_ , Derek."

"And we are going to go and support them because we are good friends."

Stiles rolled his head along the headrest of the seat, eyes sliding to Derek and going half-lidded. "Orrrr we could stay home and have lots of kinky, toe-curling sex instead of wasting this beautiful Saturday afternoon at a _dog wedding_."

Derek scowled. "If my sister wants to marry off her dog to her girlfriend's dog, then that's her choice. And like I said, I will support that like the good big brother I am."

"Aw," Stiles said fondly. "It's cute how you think she doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger."

Derek pulled the car into the Martin's driveway and parked, then turned to look fully at Stiles. "Look. They've been planning this for a long time. It's important to them, okay? Do you think you can keep from making any cracks for at least an hour? Just until we're done?" 

Stiles snorted. "Do you really think Lydia and Cora will expect anything less from me?" 

Derek raised one eyebrow. "You really think Lydia won't stab you with a stiletto if you do?"

Stiles frowned and sank down in his seat. "Okay, fine. I'll be good." 

Derek sighed, and then slid his hand over Stiles's shoulder to his neck, rubbing his thumb along Stiles's hairline. "Look. You keep your snarky comments to yourself for the entire ceremony, and I'll rim you in the bathroom while they're taking pictures." 

Stiles's eyes lit up. "Promise?" 

"Cross my heart."

"You've got yourself a deal."  


**Author's Note:**

> The original ending tags: 
> 
> #Spoiler alert: Stiles can't make it through the whole wedding #He makes a snarky comment #Lydia makes him sit in time out #Derek blows him in the bathroom anyway


End file.
